The characterization of envelope material released from the E. coli cell by attachment of Tr virus will be continued. In particular, the amount of lipopolysaccharide and phospholipid will be determined as well as the representation of envelope proteins in the released fraction. Experiments will also be performed to see if phage ghosts or Tr gene 11 negative and T4 negative, 12 negative particles also cause release of material. If so the kinetics of release and the nature of released material will be studied. Finally, an in vitro system for studying virus attachment and subsequent DNA ejection will be developed. This will consist of liposomes containing lipopolysaccharide and phospholipids.